what's a boy to do
by theotherthompson
Summary: Entertainment Weekly (@EntertainmentWeekly): Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter to star together in upcoming adaptation of the historical period drama 'Two Loves' Both have tweeted that they are 'excited' to be working together. /fgh21kl #dracomalfoy #harrypotter #twoloves (A social media fic and actors AU.)


**AN:** QLFC Season 5 Round 12. Main prompt was using the characters Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Additional prompts were _windmill_ ; _a man is known by the company he keeps_ ; and _Peyto Lake, Canada_ (prompts 9, 12, 15).

Since this is the second to last final hurrah of the season, so I decided to go for broke and do a social media fic, because all fandoms deserve at least one. Except of course FFnet absolutely hates formatting, so I had to reformat almost the entire thing. Just assume that every username in italics has an 'at' symbol in front of it.

This story is somewhat connected to my last story, oceans between. This is kind of a fic set in the future of that fic, if I'm being honest. There's lots of weird background information and headcanons for this AU that I don't really want to get into, as well, but if anyone wants to know just ask in a review/PM and I will tell all.

The things mentioned about Oscar Wilde and his lover are all true, by the way. The poem "Two Loves" by Lord Alfred Douglas was written for Oscar Wilde and can be found online. See if you can spot all the literary references and memes I've added in while you're at it.

As a final note, the title of this fic comes from 'Real' by Years and Years.

Final word count: 2,616

* * *

 **Entertainment Weekly** _EntertainmentWeekly_

Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter to star together in upcoming adaptation of the historical period drama 'Two Loves!' Both have tweeted that they are 'excited' to be working together. [link] #dracomalfoy #harrypotter #twoloves

708,344 Likes 602,311 Retweets

 **Malfoy Trash** _dmalfoysfakewife_

 _EntertainmentWeekly_ lmao u do kno they hate each other right?

* * *

[Image description: A selfie of Draco Malfoy with a cup from Starbucks in his hand, hair styled back. He's looking over the rim of his reflective aviators into the camera. Behind him is a stunning view of the Canadian Rockies on a clear, late Spring day.]

Liked by **narcissa_malfoy** , **pansypark** , **zabaeni** , and **54,934 others**

 **DMalfoy** A little break before filming. #twoloves #filming #nofilter

 _View all 1,246 comments_

 **dmalfoysactualwife** AHHH LOOKING GOOD!

 **dmalfoysfakewife** _dmalfoysactualwife_ how do u get here so fast?

 **zabaeni** I can almost see the freckles you'll be getting from sun exposure.

 **DMalfoy** _zabaeni_ I know where you live Zabini.

 _3 MONTHS AGO_

* * *

 **a list of things that harry potter has actually done**

1\. alternated bringing ron weasley and hermione granger to his premieres as his date for five years straight

2\. told reporters that he was dating both of them when asked

3\. watched hermione granger punch draco malfoy in the face outside of a club in london and laughed

4\. said in an interview that he's afraid of his mom

5\. has his mentor albus dumbledore saved on his phone as "lemon drops and gum drops"

6\. accepted the lead role in "the boy who lived" on a dare

7\. looked a reporter straight in the face and said, "im going to destroy him," when asked about starring in his second movie with draco malfoy

8\. kissed ron weasley while tipsy and then cried about it

9\. kissed draco malfoy while drunk and then cried about it

10\. admitted that he made a personal twitter account after his pr manager took over his official one so that he could retweet memes

11\. came out with a tweet on his birthday saying, "guess which bisexual just turned 24"

12\. to this day won't confirm or deny if he's dating hermione granger, ron weasley, or both

 **29,304 Notes** source: grangerdanger #dont forget that time when he got into a twitter war with draco #and actually said 'you egotistical prat' #my meme son #harry potter

* * *

 **Anon asked:** okay so like everyone is freaking out about Two Loves but i dont know why or what its about that well and at this point im afraid to ask. Can you explain?

 **wreckingball said:**

Hey, anon, I'm here for you. Lemme start from the start!

Okay so _Two Loves_ was written in like the 1900s. It's about the bisexual son of a lord, Allen Lawrence, who's married to this lady, who's either bisexual or pansexual - it's kind of hard to tell - but the important thing is that they don't love each other and they know it. Anyway, Allen is sent by his father to Canada to take care of their business in the Americas. So Allen goes with his wife Orlando and they settle in and stuff and discover how different/laxer about social codes the Americas are from Britain etc etc.

The fun part happens after Allen meets Leon Henderson. Leon is a young man from a working class background who saves Orlando from drowning when she falls into the lake (it's this whole thing). Allen insists on repaying Leon, but when Leon refuses Allen's interest is kinda piqued and he keeps pursuing Leon. It's a really tumultuous relationship - they start out as tentative acquaintances, then move onto hating each other after some misunderstanding, then they reconcile, then there's mutual pining, and then they fall in love. So much happens in between all of that as well. I don't wanna spoil too much so I'll stop there and go on to explain why this novel and the movie adaptation is so important. Just know that I live for Allen saying "my little lion," okay. I LIVE FOR IT.

For context, this novel came out in the 1900s, after Oscar Wilde's trial. It was kept kind of underground as a result, as most queer works were at that time. The title of the novel actually comes from a poem of the same name made by Lord Alfred Douglas, Wilde's lover. So because society was pretty homophobic at the time Wilde and Douglas could never really voice their love for each other, so their love was a "love that dare not speak its name" (an actual line from the poem). The novel explores that. It's about a magnetizing, all consuming love between two men in a society that can't tolerate that, about living with that fear and feeling joy in spite of it. It's about the friendships between queer people that form. It's about living as a queer person the best you can, and not losing sight of that fundamental part of you despite everything that happens. I feel like this is still incredibly relevant today, and that's why this book resonates so much with people in the LGBTQ community. We're still living with a lot of that fear, but that joy as well.

The movie adaptation is ten kinds of wonderful for me because we finally have Hollywood doing something that doesn't focus on the coming out part, but on the living part. It's spending the same amount it would on a blockbuster on this movie. Harry Potter, an actual bisexual man, is going to play Leon Henderson. I'm just - I'm just screaming a lot right now.

 **13,221 Notes** source: wreckingball #two loves

* * *

 **hp** _yerawizardharry_

i hate nature

[Image description: Harry Potter squinting into the sun, standing on the banks of a beautiful, bright blue lake. He's dressed in Victorian era clothing but without a suit jacket and his shirt is mostly unbuttoned. His outfit is soaking wet. The tip of his nose looks sunburned. Behind him is a camera crew, packing up their equipment. Draco, in a full Victorian era suit, is in the upper right corner talking to the director of _Two Loves_ , Severus Snape.]

67,025 Likes 49,377 Retweets

 **RON WEASLEY** _thesixthson_

yerawizardharry Rip. Hermione has aloe vera for you for when you get back.

 **Malfoy Trash** _dmalfoysfakewife_

 _yerawizardharry_ omg draco looks so good in that suit

 **Goldstein** _anthonyggg_

yerawizardharry ummm ur the one who accepted the role for a movie literally set during the 1890s in Canada and mostly takes place in the wilderness

 **hp** _yerawizardharry_

 _anthonyggg_ actually i only accepted as a favour to someone else

[image description: Kermit the Frog drinking tea. The white text at the bottom of the image reads "But that's none of my business."]

* * *

 **An Interview with Severus Snape on directing his upcoming movie,** _ **Two Loves**_

by Luna Lovegood for the LA Quibbler, posted May 6 2017

LL: So _Two Loves_ is very different from your usual films. Why did you decide to take this on as your next project?

SS: To be frank, it was because of a few, shall we say, friends. They insisted that I read their script and when I did I knew I had to direct it.

LL: Do you mean Sirius Black and Remus Lupin? You've talked about them before and appear often on their Instagram accounts. Black, especially, was particularly excited to have you direct a movie using his script.

SS: Yes. I don't usually work closely with them, but it was… a change of pace that I think I needed.

LL: They're with you in Calgary while you shoot _Two Loves_ , aren't they? Do you find this level of involvement from your scriptwriter helpful?

SS: I hate to say it, but yes. I suppose it's a bit serendipitous that we all know each other well - director, producer, and scriptwriter. This adaptation is somewhat a labour of love for all of us, if you'll excuse the wording. All three of us have been working closely together from this adaptation's beginning stages.

LL: How did this adaptation come about? The novel it's based on is a bit of a cult classic within the LGBTQ community, but it hasn't received any mainstream attention until the movie and casting was announced.

SS: Sirius, obviously. To be blunt, he made both Remus and I read the novel as soon as he finished it. I admit, I didn't understand much of the nuance until later, when he explained it to me.

LL: Has he been helping with directing as well?

SS: [scoff] Not as much, no. He mostly leaves that up to Remus and I, since he doesn't have much of an eye for visuals. There's a reason why he has a literature degree and not one in visual arts or film.

LL: [laughter] Okay, okay. How has filming been so far, though? Is it difficult to film with two big name stars like Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter?

SS: It was, at first. They didn't particularly mesh well outside of when we were actually shooting, but they've since made an effort not to get on my nerves so much.

LL: They seem to have really good chemistry on camera from the trailers, though.

SS: Yes, that's why I asked them to play the roles...

 _Read more…_

* * *

[Image description: A multi-picture post. The first is of Harry giving the camera a peace sign while sitting in the makeup chair in a trailer, drinking ice coffee through a chewed up straw. Draco is next to him with a copy of the script. Both are illuminated by the sunset coming in through the blinds. They look tired as they practice their lines. The second is of Draco mid-cannon ball jump off a wooden dock into a lake. Already in the water, Harry is laughing, eyes crinkled and hair slicked back away from his face. The third is a selfie of Harry, except only the top half of his head is in the screen. Most of the picture is taken up by Draco running a scene with Daphne Greengrass by the shores of Peyto Lake in the background. The lake is a shimmery blue in the light.]

Liked by **harriestpotter, narcissa_malfoy** , **ronniekins** and **59,679 others**

 **DMalfoy** I miss Peyto Lake now that filming there is over #tbt #banffnationalpark

 _View all 2,465 comments_

 **narcissa_malfoy** I'm glad you're enjoying yourself sweetheart

 **dmalfoysactualwife** omg i feel blessed

 **dmalfoysfakewife** _dmalfoysactualwife_ seriously how. And more importantly - is draco getting along with harry potter of all ppl?

 **harriestpotter** i cant believe you posted my selfie

 **DMalfoy** _harriestpotter_ Get a better username and then we'll talk.

 **gatchagatcha** omg drarry is real?

 _1 MONTH AGO_

* * *

 **Harry Potter's #1 Fan** _harrypotterno1fan_

I can't believe this is real life.

[Video description: Harry is in an interview, dressed in a nice dark green, almost black suit. He's on a red carpet and behind him are other celebrities having their photos taken. The date in the top left corner reads 2016. He's leaning forward to hear the reporter more clearly.

"Is there anything you would like to say to Draco Malfoy after your controversial Twitter feud?" the reporter asks.

Harry grins like a shark. "Meet me in the pit."

The video jumps to Harry in a nice shirt and jeans, in an interview for _Two Loves_. The date in the top left corner reads 2017. The interviewer asks, "How was filming with Draco Malfoy?"

Harry shrugs, his lips quirked up in a small, surprisingly fond smile. "I mean, I didn't hate it."]

* * *

 **Entertainment Weekly** _EntertainmentWeekly_

Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter spotted sharing a meal on set for Two Loves.

[Image description: Camera crew and actors are milling about in an open field. Through the press of equipment and bodies, Harry and Draco sit together at the base of an old windmill. Harry is gesturing with his sandwich as he talks. He's looking off to the side as he speaks. Draco, with a sandwich in one hand and a styrofoam cup in his other hand, is watching Harry.]

896,324 Likes 699,469 Retweets

* * *

 **chochotrain** _chochang_

 _yerawizardharry_ How did you get your username? #q&awithhp

 **hp** _yerawizardharry_

chochang honestly it happened because hagrid accidentally called me by my name instead of 'daniel' when we were filming that scene for the boy who lived. it became kind of an inside joke after that #q&awithhp

 **Bee's Knees** _beskney_

 _yerawizardharry_ Okay, what is your relationship with Draco Malfoy? I thought you guys hated each other, but now it doesn't seem like it. #q&awithhp

 **hp** _yerawizardharry_

 _beskney_ saltmates #q&awithhp

* * *

[Image description: A selfie of Harry and Draco at the beach on a very sunny day. Both are in swim trunks. Harry is wearing a thin white shirt while Draco is shirtless. Draco has his arm wrapped around Harry shoulder while his other hand holds up his phone. In the background the skyline of Vancouver is visible.]

Liked by **harriestpotter, narcissa_malfoy** , **zabaeni** and **60,079 others**

 **DMalfoy** _harriestpotter_ Quick pit stop before we head back to LA for the premiere. #vancouver #englishbay

 _View all 3,009 comments_

 **dmalfoysactualwife** i am crying, summer is truly the best season of all

 **dmalfoysfakewife** _dmalfoysactualwife_ just?

 **zabaeni** Looks like you've had a change of heart.

 **DMalfoy** _zabaeni_ Something like that.

 _1 WEEK AGO_

* * *

[Video description: Draco is answering a question on the red carpet for the premiere of _Two Loves._ He smiles charmingly at the reporter. "If a man is only known by the company he keeps then I'd have a terrible reputation," he says.

Harry comes up behind him as he finishes speaking, wrapping an arm around Draco's waist. Draco reaches around Harry to wrap an arm around Harry's shoulder, tucking Harry into his side without hesitation. "Is that an insult I hear?" Harry says, grinning.

Draco looks away from the reporter to grin at Harry. "Now, why would I insult my boyfriend?" he says. He looks back up to the reporter. "Sorry, do you have any more questions? Harry and I should probably find Severus soon."

The reporter looks flustered. "I - okay. Um. What changed? I mean, you two weren't exactly friends before this…" she trails off.

Harry answers. "We weren't. But we had to live together for months while filming, and we became friends then. And then more."

Draco snorts. "When he says 'and then more,' he means that we danced around each other for an entire month before the kiss scene pushed us into confronting our feelings for each other."

Harry grins. "Well, yes." The video ends abruptly there.]

 **DRACO MALFOY ADMITS RELATIONSHIP WITH HARRY POTTER**

Entertainment Weekly

899,235 views [subscribe]

 **Description**

Draco Malfoy confesses that he's in a relationship with Harry Potter at the premiere for Two Loves! There's been lots of speculation on their changing relationship during the filming of Two Loves, and this video is confirmation. For the full interview, click here: [link].

\- SHOW MORE -

* * *

 **Anon asked:** Did you see that video?!

 **wreckingball said:**

Do you mean the video where Draco Malfoy calls Harry Potter his boyfriend and admits that they've been living the modern day equivalent of the plotline of _Two Lives,_ which they also acted? BECAUSE YES. I HAVE SEEN IT WITH MY OWN TWO EYES.

 **5,221 Notes** source: wreckingball #two loves #im screaming


End file.
